


gm_remnant

by ShadowStalker7734



Category: Garry's Mod, Half-Life, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStalker7734/pseuds/ShadowStalker7734
Summary: A teenager from Earth ends up in Remnant by The G-Man with the powers from the videogame Garry's Mod with the mission to "tie up loose ends".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	gm_remnant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY's Mod](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537652) by Combine117. 



**Forced Entry**

Have you ever wondered how it will be to live on Remnant? Will you survive the Grimm onslaught? Or will you become a criminal mastermind with thousands of Lien? Or maybe a Huntsman that fights for the people?

Well then, you are in the correct place for a story like that. Except with a... few changes.

This, is how my life was given a purpose bigger than anything I could have though.

* * *

Hello there, my name is Maximus and let me tell you about how I got here in the first place.

I was a normal teenager, not like how the movies portrays them. Normal/Good grades, a relative big group of friends, a family that love me, and a cat.

Then, out of nowhere, The G-Man showed up. Imagine my surprise when I found myself in a black void, only able to move my head, and a "man", with a smirk that meaned "I'm in control and you are my puppet" was infront of me.

> _Rise and Shine, Mr. Shadow, Rise and... Shine._

Wait. My surname isn't-

> _I'm afraid that I am not able to... properly inform you about what... assignment... you will... undergo._

I was about to say that this was all a dream. But at the same time I realized that this is very, _very_ real. I was abo-

> _You will go to a planet that you are already familiar with, and... "tie up some loose ends"._ He finished with a smirk, the classic "G-Man smirk".

He gave a long pause, just staring at me, and I'm not gonna lie, it was creepy as fuck. So, tie up loose ends, but what kind of? And to what planet? "One that I'm familiar already"?

> _I realise that this task will be... difficult to... accomplish. So I will give you an... especial hability, for the lack of a better word._

First, you got my attention, now you have my curiosity. But you still are-

> _The ability to create objects and life from... nowhere, will be a capable tool for your mission, Mr. Shadow._

That sounds interesting, but there are still-

> _Remember, Mr. Shadow: "The right man in the wrong place can make all the diference in the world"_

That's the same phrase that you said to-

> _So, wake up, Mr. Shadow. You have a long way to go._

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed is that I was no longer in my bedroom, or in the black void. Instead, I was on the planet of Remnant from the show RWBY. I noticed four other things. The first one was that I could see a Healthbar on my lower left that displayed the number '100'. 

The second one was that I was holding the "Physgun" and insteand of beign blue, it was white, just like my the color in Garry's Mod.

The third one was the weapons from Half-Life 2 that I was able to summon at will. This were the Crowbar, the Gravity Gun, the Physgun, the USP Pistol, the Revolver, the SMG with a grenade launcher, the AR2 with Combine Energy Orbs as secondary fire, the Shotgun, the Crossbow, Grenades and the laser-guided Rocket Launcher. All of them with plenty of ammo.

The fourth one and last, the Spawn Menu and Context Menu, that I could display by just thinking about it.

So basically, I'm God.

Now my question is: What now? I mean, sure, I could go and exterminate Grimm, but they would just spawn again, and again, and again. No matter how many do I kill, they would just keep coming. I could go and try to defeat Salem. Problem? She's immortal, I'm not. At leasts I think so. I really don't want to test that theory yet.

So, course of action? Spawn an Hunter Chopper and pretend to be a badass, of course.

The Hunter Chopper is a heavy attack helicopter with an Automatic Combine Pulse Cannon, Deployable bombs that explode on contact or after a few seconds, and Guided Rockets.

I will think about what to do next later, now: Fly and kill Grimm from above!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story on this site, constructive critcism is welcomed and suggest your ideas and I will see if I include them in the story.


End file.
